Lucy's Return
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: oneshot! Lucy Dreyar. Laxus Dreyar's sister, and a fellow S-class mage. Out on a 5 year mission, she returns early, successfully, only to discover her one-sided childhood love isn't so one-sided after all. Freed Justine. Hopelessly in love with his leader's sister and will do anything for her, even at his own expense. Rated M for lemon. Dedicated to One Who Has Red Eyes. Enjoy.


It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. As normal as it could be anyways, with Laxus away from the guild for a few years as repentence. Lisanna was talking to Team Natsu about going on another mission to help her sister pay for rent. Gray was stripping. Erza was eating cake. Natsu was eating fire. Romeo was chatting with Wendy and the exceeds. Gajeel was sitting in his corner eating his iron Mira gave him. Juvia was stalking Gray from afar. Mira standing behind the bar, chatting with Master as she worked on serving everyone in the guild. Master was glancing around, watching his 'children' socialize and brawl.

That is, until...

**~BAM~**

The doors of Fairy Tail slam open, flying onto the second, or S-class floor. Master pales significantly, and quickly tells Mira that he's going to his office and to not let anyone disturb him. He needs to be alone. The Rajinshuu look up and pale. At least Freed pales,then blushes significantly, while Evergreen and Mira squeals excitedly and Bickslow passes out.

"What's going on?" Everyone questions, wondering about the peculiar behavior of the five mages of Fairy Tail.

"SHE'S BACK!" Evergreen screeches.

"Who's back?" Natsu questions dumbly.

"You'll find out." Freed states as a blond female walks into view. The guild stares at a feminine version of Laxus. She was wearing a black coat that was draped around her shoulders and a golden sound pod hooked up, with the headphones hanging around her neck. She was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt that stopped mid-stomach and a pair of black cargo shorts with a bair of silver wedges that looked like high top sneakers and a golden belt with a pouch filled with keys strapped around her waist at an angle. Her blond hair was wavy, going halfway down her back and her chocolate brown eyes seeming to spark with something the guild couldn't easily identify.

"Who is she?" The guild questions as she steps into the guild hall, her chocolate brown eyes glancing around, as if looking for nonexistant danger. And as if to prove her point, a table is flown her way, only for it to be met with a lightning shield surounding the blond, being completely destroyed with splinters flying every which way.

"You reflexes haven't changed at all...Lu-chan." Evergreen calls, running up to the said female.

"Ever." The blond smiles slightly. "How is Laxus?" She asks, looking at the bubbly brunette.

"Uh...etto...anno...about that..." Evergreen stutters, glancing at Freed and Bickslow anxiously.

"Your brother's been kicked out of the guild, Lucy-sama." Freed deadpans, walking slowly to the female as if assuring himself it is who he thinks it is.

"Freed...I told you to drop the honorifics years ago." Lucy sighs as she walks up to the stotic Rune Mage. "And why aren't you smiling? I remember when you were always laughing about everything." She adds, grinning when the Rune Mage's face flares up bright red.

"That's what she gets out what was said?!" Bickslow and Mira ask in exasperation.

"Wait...ONII-SAN GOT KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD?!" Lucy screeches, her body suddenly being surrounded by lightning and Celestial magic.

"You just now get that?" Mira deadpans as she steps out from behind the bar.

"Mira. Tell me what my moron of a twin did this time. What did he do that merits Gramps kicking him out of the guild." Lucy demands, glaring at smiling Mira.

"He tried to take over the guild foricbly at Fantasia." Mira says

"HE WHAT?!" Lucy screeches. "AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HIM!?" She roars, glaring at the Rajinshuu.

"He went beserk after you disappeared, Lu-chan." Evergreen mutters. Lucy sighs and storms her way up to the second floor, causing the guild hall to shake with every step she takes.

"She's pissed." Bickslow states.

"At least you haven't completely pissed her off yet, Bix." Evergreen grins.

"She's going to kill me when she finds out what I did, won't she?" Bickslow asks, sweating behind his visor. "I've never met anyone who can resist my figure eyes other than her." Bickslow mumbles as he dives under a table.

"When she finds out you completely encouraged Laxus-sama in foricbly taking the guild, yeah she's going to murder you." Freed states. "At least Evergreen and I tried to stop him." He adds with a sigh and a look of longing sent to the door where they couldn't hear a thing.

"She's being silent." Evergreen says. "What is she doing, planning Master's execution for exiling her brother?"

"Most likely." Mira chirps.

"How can you be so cheerful, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks, looking at her sister.

"Lu-chan is my best friend." Mira says.

"But how do the Rajinshuu know her?" Natsu asks, scratching the back of his head curiously.

"Laxus-sama is not the only reason our name means the Thunder God Tribe. Lucy-sama is the other reason. She is what formed us to begin with. Laxus-sama came behind her." Freed says quietly. "She's as strong as Gildarts, and she only uses two magics. Plus her natural resistance to Bickslow's Figure Eyes." He adds.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK HIM OUT!?" Lucy's voice roars throughout the guild, causing everyone to jump. A moment's silence, most likely meaning Master was answering her question.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KICKED HIM OUT! YOU KNOW IF YOU SENT ME A MOTHER FUCKING THOUGHT PROJECTION, I WOULD'VE COME BACK EARLY! I COULD'VE FUCKING SET HIM STRAIGHT AND SOLVED THE GOD DAMN PROBLEM BEFORE ANYONE WOULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!" Lucy roars.

"Uh, oh. Lu-chan's beyond reasonable thought." Evergreen and Mira chorus.

"Bickslow, it was nice knowing you." Freed says.

"BICKSLOW DID WHAT?!" Lucy screeches.

"Freed can you calm her down before she kills me?" Bickslow begs.

"I think that might not be a good idea." Evergreen says. "Because here she comes, and with murder in her eyes."

"Shit, Lucy-sama! I'm sorry!" Bickslow exclaims.

"IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD BE FUCKING SORRY, YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED MY DUMB ASS BROTHER FROM DOING THAT!" Lucy roars, defeaning all but Mira, the Rajinshuu, and Master who stepped out of his office.

"Master!" Wendy shrieks, dashing to heal the bruised and battered Master.

"I'll be fine. Save your energy to heal Bickslow, if Lucy will allow it." Master says, walking to the infirmary.

"Lucy-sama!" Bickslow cries, cowering behind Evergreen.

"**Evergreen. Move if you want to walk for the next two weeks."** Lucy's voice drops a few octaves, causing Evergreen, Freed, and Mira to glance sympathetically at Bickslow, and silently thanking Mavis that they did nothing to anger the female in front of them. Lucy tosses her coat off and at the silent Mira before turning to Bickslow and tearing his helmet off. Bickslow makes sure to keep eye contact with the furious female, so as to not harm any of the guild members.

"**WHY DID YOU NOT STOP MY BROTHER?!" **Lucy screeches as she grabs Bickslow's hair, growling as electricity sparks around the female.

"I wasn't thinking." Bickslow says in an uncharacteristic squeak, much to the guild's amusement.

"**OBVIOUSLY, YOU MORON!" **Lucy roars, glaring at the cowering male in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-sama!" Bickslow says.

"You will be." Lucy says as she steps back quietly. The guild watches in amusement as the electricity gathers around Lucy's right foot as she brings her foot up, kicking Bickslow across the face, sending him flying across the guild and smashing into the guild bar. "LUCY KICK!" Lucy growls out.

"Lucy-sama." Freed says, stepping behind the female and setting his hand on her shoulder, causing the female to stiffen before turning around. "Bickslow has had enough, deaing with the guilt. Do not kill him today." Freed says gently, drawing the female into his arms into a tight embrace, though his face was as red as his maroon jacket.

"Freed." Lucy breaths. "I'm going to find my moronic brother and give him a lesson before dragging him back to Fairy Tail." She says, gently breaking the embrace and turning to the door, before her nose twitches rather cutely, according to Mira and Freed.

"Onii-chan?" Lucy asks, tilting her head as she stared at the open space where the doors had once been.

"Lu-cy?" A deep voice chokes out.

"ONII-CHAN!" Lucy shrieks dashing for the door, her electricity leaving marks on the floor in her excitement as she runs to glomp the form standing in the empty space.

"Lucy!" The form dashes forward, the light showing none other than the very man Lucy was pissed at. Laxus Dreyar.

"WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID?!" Lucy yells as she aims a punch at the said man's gut. Laxus dodges the punch and runs to hide behind Freed. It was common knowledge now to the entire guild that if you piss off Lucy Dreyar **(A/N: She's his sister, not his wife...)**, you run for your life and hide behind the one man that Lucy cannot seem to get mad at, Freed Justine.

"Lucy, calm down." Freed says.

"Get her out of here and calm her down, Freed while I go talk to Gramps." Laxus whispers, pushing Freed forwards.

"Lucy, let's go buy you some books." Freed says, latching instantly the one thing that he knows the blond beauty cannot resist. Books. Lucy brightens up and nods, grabbing Freed's arm and letting him lead the way, causing the guild to sweatdrop while Mira falls backwards.

"That's his solution?!" The guild shouts.

Laxus steps out of the Master's office, quite pale, but sighs in relief when he realizes his sister is not there.

"Hey Gramps, looks like Freed's gonna be back on paid Lucy duty." He sniggers at his teammates unfortunate – to anyone that isn't Freed – fate.

"He likes taking care of Lucy, Laxus. Unlike someone I know." Master replies grumpily, glaring at his grandson. Laxus snickers and hides behind Mira.

"I do take care of Luce, but I can't always do it. She's twenty. I need to have a life of my own!" Laxus exclaims.

"Laxus. You're twenty-five. Why can't you take care of your own damn sister before getting a life of your own." Mira demands, whirling around to glare at the man.

"But..." Laxus begins.

"You're quite lucky that I know a few things about Freed and Lucy that they don't know about each other." Mira exclaims, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What are you talking about, Mira?" Laxus asks.

"I'm talking about their crushes on each other! That's why Lucy can never hurt Freed." Mira says.

"She lllllllikes him." Happy exclaims, flying around Mira's head.

"Yes, she does. And he lllllikes her, too." Mira replies. "I can just see their babies now!" She shouts, placing a palm on her cheek as she looks at a wall.

"Hell no! Lucy ain't old enough to have sex!" Laxus says.

"You lost your virginity at 19...she's still a damn virgin and she's twenty. I think she beats you in that aspect." Mira says, glaring at Laxus.

**Over with Freed and Lucy**

"Lucy-sama?" Freed asks as he walks over to where Lucy was browsing the bookshelves.

"Freed. How many times to I have to tell you to drop the '-sama' honorific?" Lucy sighs turning around to face Freed, only to blush bright. Freed had decided to stand right behind her, so when she turned around, she was flush against his chest. _'Oh my Mavis. What do I do?'_ Lucy wonders as she looks up at Freed's amused expression.

"What do you want me to call you then, Lucy-sama?" Freed deadpans before looking at the shelf above Lucy's head, reading the titles of the books.

"Anything but 'Lucy-sama'!" Lucy says, looking down slightly before turning her head to the right.

"Are you coming down sick or something?" Freed asks as he glances down at the bright red blond.

"No, I'm fine." Lucy mutters before attempting to turn back to the bookshelf. Freed chuckles at her embarrassment and reaches up to grab a book to read.

"Are you sure, Lucy_-sama_?" Freed asks, stressing the '-sama' honorific. Lucy growls before storming off, with a few books stacked in her hands. Freed chuckles and follows the blond to the counter and swiftly paying for all of the books before Lucy had the chance to pull out her own wallet.

"I can pay for my own books perfectly fine, Freed!" Lucy exclaims, glaring at the green-haired man in front of her. Freed tilts his head down so his mouth is right next to her ear.

"But it's the right thing to do for the man to pay for the woman's goods." Freed whispers before pulling away to see a red-faced Lucy walking quickly out of the store. Freed grabs the bags of books, thanks the cashier and quickly follows the blond.

"Why'd he do that?!" Lucy shrieks as soon as she steps into the forest and starts hitting the trees, knocking quite a few over.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Freed asks gently, walking behind her.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR." Lucy growls at him before stalking further into the forest and demolishing more trees along the way.

"If you do not want me to follow you, Lucy-sama, then I'd suggest you stop destroying the forest and creating a path for me to follow." Freed says, keeping pace with the agitated blond. Lucy runs off, her magic leaving a practically tangible path for Freed to follow.

"Why must she be so dense as to my feelings for her?" Freed whispers as he follows her trail, noticing the damage to the trees is becoming increasingly worse. "Is she going to the house that Laxus-sama, Bickslow and I had built for her?" He wonders quietly as he speeds up slightly. He cracks a smile when he notices the door to a rather large cottage, that he and hs teammates had built for the blond beauty when she wanted to get away from Laxus six years prior, kicked in.

"AHHHH!" Freed looks up at the sudden shriek, running into the house to see their leadersprawled on the floor with his back next to the wall and with Evergreen and Bickslow cleaning the house with the blond female on the floor, out cold.

"Laxus-sama, what did you do?!" Freed demands as he lifts the female up, bridal style, and carrying her up the circular staircase in the middle of the first floor.

"Ever, Bix and I were cleaning her house, and she attacked me. Did something happen?" He asks raising a brow at the green-haired male.

"No, now pleae leave, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here when she wakes up." Freed says with a sigh as he leans on the railing outside of Lucy's bedroom.

"Fine. Evergreen, Bickslow, let's go. Freed wants to take care of Luce." Laxus says, walking out. "And let Lucy know that I'll fix her door-" Laxus begins, only to get cut off by Freed.

"I'll take care of that. You just leave her be. She's not in a good mood." Freed demands. Laxus steps outside and jogs to the guild with the other two members of the Rajinshuu on his heels.

"Let's take a mission. I don't think she's going to want to see me..." Laxus blushes.

"What'd you do?" Evergreen asks.

"I may or may not have incinerated some of her clothes in her closet..." Laxus mumbers before dashing off with Evergreen on his heels, a furious expression on her face.

**With Lucy and Freed (again) – three hours later.**

"Uhhhh. What happened?" Lucy mumbles as she stands up, looking around at her surroundings.

"Mmmmm, Lucy." She follows the voice, only to be surprised to see a sleeping Freed on her couch and, not only her door fixed, but also her entire house cleaned. "Lucy, I lo..." Freed mumbles in his sleep, turning over.

"What is he talking about? Is he dreaming about me?" Lucy wonders, her face flaring up.

**Lucy's POV**

_'What is he dreaming about? I wonder if Ever did groceries so I can have food? Laxus-nii looked freaked out, like he was going to get caught doing something bad. I'll figure that out later.' _I was pulled out of my musings by Freed's voice yet again.

"Love you, Lucy." He mumbles in his sleep. _'Does he really mean that? I know that's one thing I came to terms with while out on that mission. I'll have to ask him after I have cooked. I wonder who fixed my door. I know Evergreen and Bickslow did some cleaning. But who did the rest?'_ I wonder as I step into my kitchen and pulling open my refridgerator door to see new food. _'I'm going to have to thank Ever. And pay her back.'_ I sigh and start pulling out the ingredients to make sweet and sour chicken.

"Mmmmm. Smells good. What's cooking?" Freed asks, standing in the doorway, with his usual jacket off, and no shirt. Shit. This is not good for me. I turn around and focus on the oven lacrima, making sure everything was cooked.

"Sweet and sour chicken." I mumble, just loud enough for Freed to hear. "Who fixed my door?" I wonder aloud. "And finished cleaning my house?" I add curiously. I turn around to see Freed..._blushing_?!

"I did..." He admits. I step over to him carefully and give him a tentative hug.

"Thank you." I mumble against his muscular chest. I blush bright red and turn right back to cooking, grabbing the rest of the ingredients and mixing the food.

"Well, food smells good. Do you mind if I take a shower? I'm kind've..." Freed trail off looking around the room, as if he were embarrassed.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll knock on the door when food's done. I hope you remember where the bathroom is because I sure as hell don't." I tease lightly, but truthfully. Freed grins.

"I guess I can wait and give you the tour again before I shower." Freed teases. I blush brightly.

"That may be a good idea, because food's done." I say, pulling out two plates and silverware and placing them on the table before bringing the rice and sweet and sour chicken over. "Freed, can you grab two glasses of milk, please?" I ask over my shoulder at the still shirtless mage. "A-And then could you maybe..um...put on a...uh...shirt please?" I stutter, blushing bright red. Freed glances down and crimson floods his face.

"S-s-s-s-s-sure." Freed stutters before dashing out of the room, causing me to giggle slightly. He's amusing and it's no wonder I had fallen for the Rune Mage. I blush as that thought crosses my mind, causing me to continue giggling as I dish out the food. _'It's almost like he and I are a married couple.'_ As soon as that goes through my mind, however, I gasp before mentally slapping myself. It's not like he'd be interested in me like that. I'm nothing but his leader's younger sister. And that thought practically kills me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Freed asks as I start shaking my head furiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have a question though..." I mumble, refusing to meet his glance as we both sit down at the small dining table.

"Yes?" Freed inquires.

"Nevermind. It can wait." I say as I start digging into my food.

"Are you sure?" Freed asks with an eyebrow raised. I nod my head furiously as I attempt to distract myself from possible rejection with food. "Well, this is quite good. You have definitely inherited your mother's cooking skills." Freed states. I glance up at him in shock.

"Y-y-yeah, I guess I did." I mumble, halfway through my food.

"Is there something bothering you, Lucy?" Freed asks, and I have noticed that ever since he woke up, he hasn't added the '-sama' honorific that he usually adds.

"Maybe. I'll talk after we finish eating." I reply, focusing once again on my food.

"O-kay." Freed states, turning back to his food as well. All is quiet and the only sounds were the clinking of silverware on ceramic plates. I stand up as I finish my food and bring my plate to the kitchen, Freed following close behind.

"What's on your mind, Lucy?" Freed asks after the plates are in the sink. I hop up on the counter next to the sink and think about how to word things.

"Well, when I woke up, I had heard a noise, and I had forgotten that I made it home, and thought someone was attacking me, until I got downstairs and found you asleep on the couch. Then you said something that, I don't know, got to me?" I state. Freed freezes in place.

"W-W-W-W-What did you hear?" He stutters, causing me to raise a brow. Freed doesn't stutter very often and it is quite amusing when he does, and it's usally only around me that he does.

"You said you loved me." I whisper, my head tilted down, my eyes hypothetically boring holes into the ground.

"You heard that?" He asks. All is silent as I nod and the rustle of movement. Then a pair of boots come into my line of view before my head is tilted up. My eyes glance up unwillingly to see Freed standing in front of me. "And what would you say if I told you that was the truth? That I did love you?" He asks.

"I'd be happy." I whisper, attempting to face the ground again, but Freed keeps his hands locked on my chin, forcing me to look at him through the entire confession. "I'd admit that I've long since fallen for you, although I kept it to my-"

**Normal POV**

The only thing that stops Lucy from talking is the fact that Freed just placed his lips on top of hers.

"Please tell me you are not toying with me." Freed whispers against Lucy's lips. Lucy shakes her head 'no', her mind still reeling from the brief kiss.

"I meant every word." Lucy whispers, looking into Freed's blue eyes. Freed once again lowers his lips onto Lucy's, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Lucy A. Dreyar." Freed says before gathering the said female into his arms, lifting her off of the counter.

"Now, let's go take a shower, Cheri." Freed says, grinning at the blushing female, before setting off to locate the bathroom, with Lucy sitting in his arms, bridal style with a crimson red face before she gains the courage and captures Freed's lips with her own before managing to escape his arms and tug him to her bedroom.

"Screw a shower." Lucy growls as she slams her door shut and locking the door. She walks over to the king-sized bed, stripping her clothes as she walks through the room. "You coming?" She calls over her shoulder to the frozen Freed.

"You're serious about this?" Freed asks. "You won't tell your brother that I raped you or anything?"

"I'll tell him you raped me only if you don't strip and get your ass over to this bed within the next five minutes." Lucy says as she lays on her stomach in the center of the bed.

"You really want to do this?" Freed questions, shrugging out of his shirt as he steps closer to the bed.

"Would I be laying on my bed, buck ass naked, and telling you to get over to the bed if I didn't?" Lucy asks, raising one of her eyes as she traces each plane of Freed's muscular chest into her memory.

"Well, no I guess not." Freed says, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants before sitting on the edge of the bed, already beginning to feel the strain of the fabric on his most sensitive part.

"Hard already, Freed?" Lucy purrs as she crawls over to Freed. His dick twitches slightly at the sight of his long-term crush crawling over the bed naked towards him. How many times has he seen this fantasy in his dreams and now it was a reality? "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Lucy asks as she nears his most sensitive spot, her breath nearly ghosting over his hard on.

"N-N-N-N-No. I don't." Freed stutters as he watches his crush lower her head to suck him gently, teasing him slightly by nipping gently and scraping her teeth as she lowers her head more, humming at the feel of him in her mouth. "Agh." Freed moans, his head tilting back as she continues her ministrations.

"..." Lucy says nothing as she licks his entire length before she stops suddenly and smiles up at him.

"You're still standing." She says before she yanks him on top of her and she starts kissing him, tangling her hands within his green hair. "I need you." She whispers, her lust clear in her eyes. Freed says nothing before he lines his shaft up with her womanhood and swiftly penetrating her, breaking her last piece of innocence, causing his love to cry out in pain.

"Shhhh." Freed hushes, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry it hurts." He whispers before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"FREED!" A voice shouts. "Freed! Wake up, man!" It shouts again, causing Freed to awaken from his sleep.

"Huh?" Freed asks dumbly, causing Evergreen to look at him in amusement. _'That was one hell of a realistic dream.'_ The Rune Mage thinks to himself.

"We've only been calling you for the last tweny minutes. Were you dreaming of a certain blond named Lu-chan, by chance?" She asks slyly, causing the Rune Mage to blush heavily. "I knew it! Mira! He's in love with Lu-chan!" She shouts, running to the bar maid.

"Really?!" Mira exclaims, giddy with excitement. "I wonder when she'll be back?" She asks aloud. "It's been a couple years. That S-class mission was a 5 year mission. I can't wait for her to return home." She adds.

**BAM! CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

"I"m back!" A sinfully familiar voice calls, startling Freed out of what was left of his stupor.

"She's finally back." He whispers longingly, watching the very blond of his dreams make their way towards the Rajinshuu's leader, giving him a hug before she glomps the bar maid and Evergreen. After talking briefly with the two females she smiles at Bickslow before turning to Freed and walking up to him.

"I've waited to long to do this." Was all she said, much to the guild's confusion, before she crashes her lips upon his own.


End file.
